


Play Time (Barbatos x Satan)

by sondepoch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, NSFW themes, Rarepair, Sort Of, Teasing, but VERY strong hinted, dom!barbatos, kinda wholesome lowkey, not explicit smut, sub!Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch
Summary: It's not unlike children tagging along with their parents and being told to go play together.If anything, it's wholly similar, because the game that Satan and Barbatos play is the most enjoyable of them all.
Relationships: Barbatos/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Play Time (Barbatos x Satan)

It's not unlike children tagging along with their parents and being told to go play together.

After all, Lucifer and Diavolo were busy men even before the Demon King disappeared. Now that the man is gone, the whole kingdom resides on their shoulders, every inch of remotely relevant paperwork requiring their oversight before even the smallest of changes can go into effect. It's hardly rare for their little discussion sessions to go late into the night, for Diavolo pinch the bridge of his nose and say, "Barbatos, please give our honored guest some tea in another room. I'm afraid Lucifer and I will be here a little longer."

Barbatos always complies with that familiar smile on his face as he leads Satan out the room—only Satan, for all Lucifer's other brothers will have returned on their own several hours earlier in the absence of a promised treat at the end of it all—and takes the blonde elsewhere, far beyond the ears of his lord and the firstborn.

If the demon prince were just a little less tired, a little less worn-out by the sea of paperwork on his desk, a little less focused on the task at hand, he would notice that the smile Barbatos wears when Diavolo makes that request isn't the usual empty smile he wears as a part of his apathetic facade; it's genuine.

The work at hand is simply too important, though, so no one takes note.

No one but Satan, the only one that smile is meant for.

"What would your beloved demon lord think of you if he saw what you were doing now with his honored guest?" Satan's voice is deep, rich in sound. It never fails to send a rush of excitement Barbatos's way, because the breathy chuckle that spills from those smiling lips are meant for _him_ and no other.

"He is not my beloved," Barbatos corrects, still layering open-mouthed kisses against his lover's exposed skin. The butler lets his forked tongue dart out to ghost over Satan's chest, quietly lapping at the indents of the blonde's abs. "You have swept up that role for yourself, I am afraid."

"You know what I was trying to— _ah—_ "

Satan readily shuts up when Barbatos's tongue flits over his nipple, the jolt of sensation that runs through his body going straight to his cock. The Avatar of Wrath shifts uncomfortably, trying to gain some friction against Barbatos—to no avail, because the butler holds him down with unbeatable strength and a mischievous smile.

"Not yet, my lord." Impish eyes meet annoyed greens in a glare that grows steely until Barbatos steals a quick peck from Satan's lips.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"If you're not my lord, you have no right to make such demands. Take it or take it."

Satan would roll his eyes if Barbatos didn't have him in such a compromised position.

"Well, get on with it, would you? You're not serving me very well." A lie, and Barbatos knows it. The tent in Satan's pant is evidence enough of that, but the true irony of the statement lies in the fact that Satan never fails to come back to Barbatos's arms.

"I like to take my time," the butler replies smoothly, his words no more than a gentle murmur as he begins a trail of kisses up Satan's skin—the exact opposite direction Satan was hoping the man would go. "And I think you like it, too."

The Avatar of Wrath doesn't respond to that, but his answer comes in the bob of his throat when Barbatos's hands trail, feather-light, over his exposed muscles and settle over the small of his waist. The blonde curses at how much he loves the sensation, silently wishing that his pants were discarded on the floor with the rest of his clothing but somehow still adoring the gentle kisses Barbatos places along his collarbone, the butler going impossibly slow but still allowing them both to savor every second.

"Relax," Barbatos whispers, ignorant of how his warm breath on the shell of Satan's ear only causes the man to further stiffen up.

 _Easy for you to say,_ Satan wants to retort. Barbatos isn't the one being teased and played with, the one pressed into a bed while the other merely _grins._ Barbatos isn't the one with his lover practically in his lap, the one with a delicate hand on his inner thigh that threatens to inch closer with every kiss. Barbatos isn't the one being threatened with a good time, the one whose fingers are twitching from the urge to flip their position, the one who's quietly rutting his hips into the air because he simply _can't_ control himself when his secret lover bites so _knowingly_ at that one special spot on his neck.

No, all of that is Satan.

And he loves every second of it.

"Stop teasing me," Satan whispers, his fingers tensing around Barbatos's biceps, growing even more turned on as he feels the lean muscle that defines them.

Barbatos can't help but smile at his lover's words.

"You're beautiful like this," He whispers, still layering kiss after kiss against Satan's skin. The demon pulls away for a moment, hovering over Satan just so he can see his handiwork: the pink marks that decorate Satan's chest, the rapid rise and fall of his breathing, the harsh _red_ of Satan's nipples after being toyed with for so long, and the oh so _submissive_ look in the demon's eye because Satan, for all his dominant inclinations and stubborn habits, will always bend to his lover's will.

The sight of the blonde looking so irresistible truly has Barbatos unable to hold back, the demon wasting not a second in capturing Satan's lips, pressing against them with new fervor, the kind that sparks hope in Satan's heart because he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Barbatos is equally desperate for _more_.

Barbatos is, of course.

The butler simply hides it better.

"Please," Satan blurts, and that single word is all he needs to say to convey everything. How much he needs Barbatos, how much he simply _can't_ stay still any longer.

Above him, Barbatos's smile only widens. He adores Satan, heart and soul, but rewards must be earned.

"Beg for it."

**Author's Note:**

> we recently had a spike of inspiration in barbatos x satan on tumblr and i simply couldn’t leave the concept be without writing at least something for it :3 this rarepair won’t leave my mind for a long time, though, so you can probably expect more of this pairing in the future


End file.
